


empty space

by epilogues



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Gen, Memories, character death is only mentioned but i tagged it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: Duck reflects. Spoilers for Ep. 28.





	empty space

**Author's Note:**

> i’m taking prompt requests on tumblr (@duckthemundane) and this is a little drabble i wrote for one! 
> 
> _prompt: the first time ned and duck meet? and maybe duck remembering it when he finds out about ned?_

_“Sir? Sir, excuse me, but I’m gonna have to ask you to put that fire out. We only allow fires in designated areas in stone pits, not … uh, not whatever that is.” Duck hopes the man crouched over the small blaze can’t hear the slight waver in his voice - this is only his second day on the job, after all._

_“Oh! Oh, yes, ah, let me just take care of that.” The man jumps up and kicks a bucket of water over onto the fire, effectively extinguishing it. “Alright, carry on with your work then, Ranger,” he says._

_Duck clicks on his flashlight and aims it towards the man with a frown. “Now, I ain’t trying to imply or suggest anythin’ here, but can I ask what it is you’re doin’ out here? I don’t see a tent or anything like that.”_

_“Oh, uh, yes, well, I’m filming a promotional video for my business, the Cryptonomica,” the man says. He steps forward and holds a hand out to Duck. “Ned Chicane, at your service.”_

“And now I’m on the way to yours,” Duck mutters to himself as he breaks out of the wave of memory. He stops for a moment, adjusts his helmet slightly, and then keeps on riding down towards Kepler Cemetery. (Everyone has agreed that Ned wouldn’t have wanted it to be in a church.)

_“The Crypto - what now?” Duck asks, wrinkling his brow._

_“The Cryptonomica! It’s a magical place, full of sights and wonders you won’t be able to believe, and it’s just down the road, about ten minutes and then left at the light,” Ned says, his tone switching to that of a practiced salesman._

The Cryptonomica. Duck stares at it as he passes. The windows are dark, and the small gravel parking lot is empty. The building itself looks exhausted, worn down, as if its mystical energy has completely left. Duck wonders what Kirby’s going to do now, if the Cryptonomica is even going to stay open at all.

_“Sounds real interesting, uh, Mr. Chicane, but I really wouldn’t recommend stayin’ out here alone too much longer. And if I see a fire again, I am goin’ to have to enforce some consequences,” Duck says._

_“Oh, of course, I completely understand, Ranger, uh, Ranger …”_

_“Newton.”_

_“Ranger Newton. Well, I actually think that I have plenty more of footage, so I’ll just go ahead and get out of your hair. And no more fires, of course, not for Ned ‘Fire Safety’ Chicane!” he says._

Duck can’t help but laugh a little to himself. He’d forgotten that one - Fire Safety. Aubrey had told everyone Ned’s full name, after, once Kirby had found the letters, but Duck has tried not to think about it. It doesn’t feel like something he should know. 

_”Alright, well, have a good night then, Mr. Chicane,” Duck says. “And remember that the ranger’s station is only about a quarter of a mile up to the left, there, if you find yourself needin’ anything.”_

_“Got it!” Ned says. He switches on a flashlight of his own and starts shoving assorted camera equipment and other odd, unidentifiable shapes back into his bag._

_Duck starts to walk away, and by the time he glances back two minutes later, Ned is completely gone._

Duck reaches the gates of the cemetery and slowly brakes, trying not to think about that moment of the memory, the one where the space Ned had occupied was suddenly and abruptly empty.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
